


Moralities on Ashley in a Fanfic

by Gays_From_Mars



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Advice, Just need advice, Not a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gays_From_Mars/pseuds/Gays_From_Mars
Summary: Not a story, I just want people's opinions on whether or not we should have Ashley in our fanfics.Angry and/or hateful comments will be deleted.
Comments: 6





	Moralities on Ashley in a Fanfic

A while ago, just after Dan came out saying he was dating Ashley, I incorporated her into a story that I was writing. Not an hour after I posted that chapter I got a comment from "anon" that had quite a few choice words about my input of Ashley and, being very self conscious because it was the first fanfic I posted online, I deleted the conversation. Though later, someone came to me a little more levelheaded about her privacy and personal life. I was wondering if anything has changed recently on the views of her representation in fanfic and more importantly, her views on the subject.


End file.
